<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smuts de ships esquecidos by MiraSan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364273">Smuts de ships esquecidos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSan/pseuds/MiraSan'>MiraSan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gay, HARD, Hot, M/M, Moonlight, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, explicite, moonlightlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSan/pseuds/MiraSan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esse trabalho é dedicado à hots de minhas futuras fanfics. Em breve em inglês. In English soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Beliath (Moonlight Lovers)/ Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers), Claude de Alger Obelia &amp; Felix Robain, Claude de Alger Obelia/Felix Robain, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)/Raphael (Moonlight Lovers), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Claude X Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude X Felix</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix bateu na porta. Ao ouvir um “Entre”, ele pôs seus pés no quarto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me chamou, majestade?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude estava o encarando com um sorriso que Félix havia visto poucas vezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O rei se aproximou e tocou seu rosto. Passou os lábios pela sua bochecha, fazendo Félix choramingar. Seu calor o fez ficar molhado, e seu corpo grudento contra o tecido de suas roupas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Você entrou no calor, Félix. E não me avisou. Achou que eu não ia perceber seu cheiro?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix gemeu ao sentir os lábios do outro no seu pescoço.O calor havia aumentado ainda mais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eu estava preocupado com seu bem estar, majestade. Com a fuga da princesa, eu não queria lhe incomodar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Besteiras. Talvez você tenha encontrado outro Alfa.- Claude</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eu nunca faria isso, majestade. - gemeu ao ter seu ombro mordido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude o jogou na cama e tomou seus lábios. Félix amava aqueles lábios macios contra os seus. As mãos grandes do Alfa tocando seu corpo. Retirando suas roupas. O deixando nu, à mercê do imperador.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude o virou de bruços contra a cama. Félix virou seu pescoço para ver o corpo do Alfa ser desnudo pelo mesmo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Você é meu Félix, não importa oque esteja acontecendo. Passamos o seu calor juntos.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Claude acariciou a boca do outro e colocou três dedos dentro. O omega sabia o que tinha que fazer.</p>
<p>O ruivo chupou os dedos do outro, enquanto o loiro passava os lábios pelo seu corpo, dando leves mordidas, o marcando como seu.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Claude retirou seus dedos úmidos da boca do outro e tomou seus lábios novamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix retribuiu o beijo, já ofegante. Seu desejo estava aumentando e ele precisava de seu Alfa dentro de si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Alpha, por favor. - pediu olhando para seu alfa com o rosto corado e saliva escorrendo pela boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Diga a quem você pertence. - sussurrou o loiro no seu ouvido, o fazendo tremer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—A você, Alfa. Eu pertenço somente a você.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude deu um sorriso de satisfação. Vendo o outro à sua mercê, com as pernas abertas, o pré gozo pingando e o rosto corado, com os lábios abertos e prontos para pedir por mais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me diga oque quer, Félix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eu precisa que você me foda, Alfa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Seja mais claro, Félix. - Claude disse o torturando, acariciando seus cabelos. Fazendo Félix se sentir amado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me foda como uma prostituta, Alfa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude finalmente o segurou pelas pernas. Encaixando os três dedos em seu buraco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Como você é uma puta ansiosa, temos que fazer tudo mais depressa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix choramingou ao ser chamado daquela maneira. Ele sabia que na verdade, ele era aquilo mesmo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finalmente, Claude retirou seus dedos e o substituiu pelo seu membro.</p>
<p>Félix gritou com o impacto. E já na primeira estocada, o desejo de receber o nó do seu alfa veio a mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Alfa, por favor. Mais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude o beijou novamente, enquanto as estocadas aumentavam. Seu beijo ávido parou, restando um fio de saliva que os ligava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Você é um omega tão bom. Apertando o meu pau tão bem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix gemia alto, enquanto o outro sorria. Félix era de Claude e de mais ninguém.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O imperador passou seus lábios livres pelos mamilos, mordiscando-os levemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix apertou os lençóis, fortemente. Sentindo espasmos no seu corpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude lambeu cada parte daquele corpo que pertencia a si. Feliz era delicioso, um omega perfeito com um cheiro maravilhoso e que pertencia a si. E somente a si.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tão perfeito para mim. - ele elogiou. —Um ômega tão bom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix gemeu mais alto ainda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Alfa, me dê seu nó. Por favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Você quer meu nó? Quer ficar marcado comigo para sempre?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sim, majestade. Quero ser seu para eternidade.</p>
<p>Claude passou a mão pelo membro do outro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Você está tão molhado para mim, querido.Se você vier para mim, eu vou te presentear com o meu nó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por favor, Alfa. Me deixe vir. - choramingou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Venha para mim, baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E assim, logo após Feliz vir. Ele sentiu a semente e o nó de seu Alpha dentro se si.</p>
<p>Claude beijou a marca que havia em seu pescoço já faz anos. A marca de acasalamento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O imperador caiu ao seu lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fique aqui, hoje. - Claude ordenou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Félix não costumava ficar muito tempo ali. Ele simplesmente ia embora quando o nó diminuía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uma felicidade ingênua cresceu dentro dele. Mas, ele sabia que duraria pouco. Ele nunca seria como Diana. Nunca teria o coração do rei. Mesmo que o seu próprio já pertencesse a Claude há muito tempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele se aconchegou no peito do rei. E aproveitou aquela noite rara</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obito x Kakashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obito está espionando Kakashi como sempre. Porém, hoje há um odor diferente no ar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obito x Kakashi </p><p>  O vento mexia as folhas das árvores em Konoha. Tobi pôde senti-lo mesmo que seu corpo estivesse todo coberto. </p><p>  Hoje à noite parecia diferente das outras. Seu antigo rival estava quieto em seu quarto. Kakashi não havia saído como nas outras noites que ele havia o observado. Até um cheiro invadir suas narinas. Um cheiro doce e suave. O cheiro de um ômega no cio. </p><p> Obito não acreditou naquilo. Kakashi era um ômega e ainda por cima seu calor havia chego. Era bom demais para ser verdade. </p><p>  Impulsivamente, o homem de cabelos negros abriu a janela e entrou. O cheiro ficou mais forte naquele momento, quando já se encontrava no quarto. </p><p>—Quem está aí?- Kakashi ofegou. </p><p> Deitado na cama, o ninja de cabelos brancos se levantou e apontou uma kunai para o invasor. Seu cabelo estava encharcado de suor, assim como suas roupas. </p><p>—Quem diria Kakashi do sharingan, um dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha, um ômega indefeso.  </p><p>—Como chegou aqui? - perguntou Kakashi surpreso, se levantando. —Veio atrás do Naruto? - disse irritado ao ver a máscara laranja e o manto da Akatsuki. </p><p> O ninja copiador se sentia indefeso. O cio nunca seria o melhor momento para uma luta. Além disso, o cheiro daquele Alfa o deixava tonto, como se precisasse dele. O odor era familiar de algum modo. </p><p>—Naruto? Não no momento, Bakashi. Eu sempre estive observando você. Não sentiu minha falta? - Disse Tobi retirando a máscara. </p><p> Kakashi exclamou algo, surpreso. </p><p>—Obito. Não é possível. Como... como você está vivo?</p><p> Kakashi não compreendia aquilo. No entanto, explicava o odor familiar. </p><p> —Está surpreso, Kakashi? Se sente mal em me ver depois de não cumprir sua promessa? </p><p>—Obito. Me perdoe. - ele pediu. —Eu não queria. Eu... Rin. Tive que fazer aquilo. Me perdoe. Você pode levar minha vida se quiser. - choramingou.</p><p> Agora não havia mais porquê lutar. Obito estava ali para se vingar e Kakashi permitiria isso. Afinal, era oque ele merecia. </p><p>  Obito se aproximou dele, Kakashi pôde sentir seu hálito quente, fazendo-o se arrepiar. O cheiro do Alfa cada vez mais presente e dominante. O fazendo se submeter, principalmente agora que havia desistido de lutar. Sentiu sua mancha aparecendo abaixo de si, o calor já estava tomando o controle. Com um Alfa tão perto.</p><p>O de cabelos brancos pôde ver todos os detalhes do rosto do outro, mesmo marcado com cicatrizes, era lindo. Desde que Obito havia se apresentado como alfa, Kakashi sempre o desejará mas, o tempo levou sua oportunidade embora. Mesmo que, agora eles estivessem reunidos novamente. Obito ainda o odiava.</p><p>  O de cabelos negros aproximou-se de seu pescoço, e sentiu o cheiro do ômega. A coisa mais intrigante e deliciosa que havia sentido antes.</p><p>—Obito. Oque você vai fazer? -Kakashi perguntou preocupado.</p><p> —Quero te punir por aquele dia. Pelo que você fez. Um assassino não deveria poder escolher. Mas, vou ser bonzinho com você. Quer que eu te mate ou te foda? Você tem pouco tempo para escolher. Seu cheiro me deixa louco, Bakashi. - disse ele com voz rouca.—Não sei se posso me controlar.</p><p>  Kakashi sabia que a opção correta era a primeira mas, seu lado ômega e fraco queria a segunda. </p><p>—Eu quero você, Obito.- choramingou.</p><p> Obito deu um sorriso sínico e passou a mão pelo corpo do outro. O desgraçado era gostoso, e lindo. O rosto do ômega já estava corado e sua respiração ofegante. Aquilo fez Obito sorrir ainda mais. A sensação de controle que ele tinha sobre o Hatake.</p><p>   O Alfa começou a dar leves mordidas no abdômen do outro, fazendo-o gemer alto. Obito tomou os lábios do ômega com avidez, sentindo a maciez e o gosto do mesmo. </p><p>—Obito... -Kakashi pediu. </p><p>—Você é mesmo uma vadia, não é? Sabe que a morte é a verdadeira punição mas, quer que eu te foda como uma vagabunda.</p><p>—Obito. Por favor...- implorou o outro.</p><p>—Paciência, Kakashi. Você vai ter que esperar.</p><p> O de cabelos prateados gemeu. Seu omega queria o alfa naquele momento. Porém, seu lado obediente também se calou, como fora ordenado a ele. </p><p> Obito retirou suas próprias roupas e logo em seguida a do outro. </p><p>—Você vai ter que fazer algo pra mim antes, meu omega. - zombou.</p><p> Quando o de cabelos negros se aproximou dele, Kakashi sabia qual era a intenção do outro. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, com o corpo pegando fogo e pegou o membro do outro em sua boca e o engoliu. Começou a dar longas chupadas fazendo o mais alto gemer.</p><p>  Obito agarrou seus cabelos de repente e o forçou a ir mais fundo. Fazendo o parceiro se engasgar.  Os cabelos de Kakashi não foram soltos até o sémen do Uchiha cobrir sua boca. </p><p> O Hatake era lindo assim, com a boca coberta de porra. </p><p>—Tão lindo assim para mim, Kakashi. E eu ainda nem te fodi. Uma  puta tão perfeita.</p><p>   Obito disse ao se aproximar e  jogar o ex amigo na cama novamente.</p><p>  Kakashi abriu as pernas automaticamente, mostrando sua macha já presente.  </p><p>  Obito sorriu e tomou seus lábios novamente, fazendo-os sangrar. Depois, agarrou as mãos do ômega e as segurou para cima, o impedindo de se mover. Então, passou a língua pela sua entrada, fazendo o outro gritar. </p><p>—Obito, por favor. Eu preciso de você agora. - implorou. </p><p>  Kakashi era tão lindo assim, entreguemos ele, como um bom cachorro. Suas bochechas corada. Sua respiração ofegante. E seus olhos com pequenas lágrimas quase caindo. Naquele momento, Obito desejou que ele fosse seu omega. E era isso que aconteceria. Nenhum outro poderia ter o seu inimigo para si. O Uchiha seria o único alfa do Hatake.</p><p> </p><p>—Você vai ser meu. - disse, mordiscando o pescoço do menor. Kakashi tão pequeno perto dele. —Meu ômega e de mais ninguém. - ele ofegou. —Uma vadia tão bonita pra mim, Bakashi. Tão perfeito. Quem imaginaria que isso aconteceria um dia.</p><p> Kakashi choramingou. Era oque ele queria desde sempre. </p><p>—Por favor, me faça seu. </p><p>  E assim foi feito. Obito o penetrou, fazendo Kakashi arranhar suas costas. O gemido lindo do outro fez o mais alto delirar. </p><p> Kakashi era perfeito, um desgraçado perfeito, e era dele. Pensando assim, finalmente mordeu a glândula do Hatake em seu pescoço.</p><p> Quando sentiu a semente do outro dentro de si, Hatake gemeu alto, se sentindo maravilhosamente bem. Seu ômega estava feliz por estar finalmente ligado a um alfa. E não havia alfa que ele desejasse mais doque Obito.</p><p> Enquanto ainda estavam ligados, Kakashi perguntou:</p><p>—Pensei que você fosse me matar. </p><p> O de cabelos escuros o encarou.</p><p>—Que tipo de Alpha eu seria, matando meu companheiro no nosso acasalamento. Não significa que eu perdoei você. </p><p> Kakashi sorriu. Talvez Obito não o perdoasse. Mas, ele esperava que tudo pudesse se resolver com o tempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tom X Marco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco entra no calor e Tom se aproveita da situação. Porém, será que seu único desejo é mesmo machuca-lo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo de Tom e Marco de Star Vs as forças do mal. </p><p>In English soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomco hot </p><p>  Tom observou todos os convidados daquela noite e Star não estava entre eles, ainda. O odor de omegas, betas e alfas preenchia o local. Porém, só havia uma omega  que o príncipe desejava. </p><p>  Finalmente, ela apareceu, linda com os cabelos loiros presos em um coque e um vestido rosa. Ao lado dela havia outra pessoa, uma jovem com um vestido azul e rabo de cavalo. O cheiro daquela omega era estonteante. Tom Se sentiu um pouco desnorteado até perceber que a tal princesa era Marco Diaz, aquele que odiava tanto. Eles haviam saído juntos algumas vezes mas, o ciúme de Star ainda estava lá.</p><p>  O tempo passou e a raiva de Tom aumentou cada vez mais ao ver Marco com Star. Seus olhos não saiam do terráqueo. Enfim, algo veio em sua mente. </p><p> —Ei, princesa bonita. Quer dançar? </p><p>  Marco o encarou, surpreso. Droga, ele era fofo. Isso, o demônio tinha que admitir. </p><p>—Claro. - disse o humano, corado. </p><p> Tom Sorriu. Ele sabia que Marco o achava atraente e com certeza usaria isso ao seu favor. O baile de hoje era possuía um efeito calmante em omegas, alfas e betas. Porém, o menino não era um cidadão de Mewni nem um demônio. Aquela noite causava um efeito totalmente diferente em humanos. Claro que Star não sabia daquilo. </p><p> O príncipe podia sentir o calor do outro se aproximando. </p><p> Enquanto dançavam na pista, ele perguntou:</p><p>—Quer sair daqui? Você parece um pouco pálido.-:disse com um sorriso travesso.</p><p> Marco não sabia oque estava acontecendo. Qual o motivo de Tom estar tão interessado nele? Um lado dele queria acreditar no príncipe e outro estava desconfiado. Porém, aquele lugar era estranho e parecia obrigar seu calor a se iniciar. </p><p> Marco aceitou o convite. Era melhor passar o calor com alguém conhecido doque com um estranho. E claro, o seu lado que achava Tom atraente e charmoso concordava com aquilo. </p><p>  O humano seguiu o demônio para o quarto. Seu corpo ficando mais quente a cada segundo. </p><p> Tom o beijou com avidez, o cheiro do menor era maravilhoso. Melhor doque o de Star ou qualquer outro omega que ele já havia experimentado. </p><p> Quando ambos estavam sem ar, o príncipe jogou o amante na cama, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo o outro gemer. Aquele som era como música para seus ouvidos. </p><p>—Você é lindo, Marco. Perfeito, para mim.</p><p> Tom acariciou o membro do Diaz por baixo do vestido.  Marco gemeu alto.</p><p>—Tom. Eu te quero. </p><p>—Tenha paciência, meu amor.<br/>  Tom não sabia porque havia dito aquilo. Mesmo negando, lá no fundo, ele sabia que tinha uma conexão com o humano.</p><p> O demônio continuou a mordiscar o pescoço do menor, o deixando com a boca aberta, olhos lacrimejando e um rubor lindo em seu rosto.</p><p>—Acho que está na hora de retirar seu vestido. Mesmo que você fique maravilhoso nele. Posso continuar? </p><p> Marco assentiu. </p><p>  Tom foi cuidadoso, ele abriu o zíper do vestido azul e beijou as costas do parceiro, chegando ao pescoço e o mordendo, quase uma marca. Marco gemeu alto. </p><p>—Você quer mesmo isso? Quer que eu entre dentro de você, princesa? - o demônio Sorriu.</p><p>   Marco olhou para ele com um olhar necessitado. O príncipe sentiu o coração se aquecer, como se quisesse ver aquele olhar todo o dia. </p><p>—Sim. - o omega respondeu, docemente. </p><p> Essa palavra fez o alfa de Tom rugir interiormente. Aquele omega estava ali, ao seu dispor, disposto a acasalar com ele. Seu lobo queria marcá-lo desesperadamente. </p><p> O príncipe finalmente entrou dentro do outro, com cuidado. Marco gemeu e trincou os dentes, arranhando as costas do outro. </p><p>—Você quer que eu pare? - perguntou preocupado.</p><p>—Não. Continue. Eu confio em você.</p><p> Marco o encarou com aqueles olhos puros e sinceros. Tom beijou seus lábios para não ter que olhar para aqueles olhos. Ele continuou penetrando o omega rapidamente.</p><p>—Tom. Mais, Alpha. Eu quero seu nó.- Marco gemeu.</p><p> O demônio grunhiu ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele queria dar seu nó aquele Omega, marcá-lo como seu e enchê-lo de seus filhotes. </p><p>—Você quer meu omega? </p><p>“ Da onde surgiu aquela pergunta?” Tom pensou. Ele tinha que controlar seu alfa, o único omega que com quem podia procriar era Star. Um príncipe como o Lúcitor não podia ter um filho com um humano qualquer. </p><p>Mas Marco era lindo, perfeito e seu interior encaixava em seu membro perfeitamente. </p><p>“Droga”- pensou Tom. Seu objetivo era afastar o menino de Star e agora estava se apaixonando por ele por causa de uma foda? Aquilo era ridículo. </p><p> Quando seus ouvidos demoníacos ouviram a voz suave do menor dizer “Sim”, seu alfa se esqueceu de sua integridade e o marcou. Quando ambos gemeram alto, Tom gozou no interior do ômega. Seu nó inchou e eles ficaram presos por algum tempo. </p><p> Já separados, o príncipe olhou para Marco mais uma vez antes de sair. </p><p> Do lado de fora ele viu Star. Ela veio ao seu encontro, preocupada. </p><p>—Tom, você viu Marco? </p><p>—Não, eu não o vi. - ele mentiu. </p><p> Seu lobo o repreendeu. “Como ele poderia ignorar seu omega assim?”</p><p>Tom ignorou seu alfa interior e continuou:</p><p>—Esqueça ele. Venha dançar comigo, Star. Você não precisa daquele humano. </p><p> Após aquelas palavras, seu sangue gelou. Tom pôde sentir seu omega atrás dele. O demônio se virou o encarou. </p><p> Marco não chorou, ele não derramou uma lágrima sequer na frente do príncipe. Ele sabia disso, sabia que Tom só estava o usando. Desse modo, o omega simplesmente os deixou para trás. </p><p> Star gritou com Tom. Ela provavelmente o chamou de idiota, egoista e arrogante. Porém, ele não ouviu. O príncipe ficou paralisado, sem se mover. O correto seria correr atrás de Marco, pedir desculpas e dizer que era um idiota. No entanto, seu orgulho era muito grande para isso. Correr atrás de um omega, pedir desculpas, implorar no meio do baile em sua casa no submundo, seria humilhante. Por causa de tal motivo bobo, seus olhos viram seu omega se distanciar cada vez mais. Star seguiu o amigo, deixando o príncipe para trás. </p><p>  Tom observou a carruagem partir. Sua raiva finalmente apareceu e o salão pegou fogo. Ele gritou e esbravejou. Mas, pela primeira vez a causa  de sua raiva era ele mesmo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shigaraki x Dabi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dabi descobre que seu chefe é um omega</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dabi x Shigaraki </p><p>Dabi Sentiu algo diferente ao chegar no QG aquele dia. Um cheiro surreal. Um omega. </p><p>Pelo que Dabi sabia, não havia um omega na liga dos vilões alem de Toga. E com certeza, aquele não era o cheiro dela. </p><p> Seus sentidos de Alpha já estavam ficando sem controle e Dabi sentiu que deveria ir embora dali, antes que fizesse algo errado. </p><p> No entanto, seus ouvidos ouviram um gemido de dentro do quarto. Uma voz que conhecia muito bem. Seu chefe era um omega? </p><p> Sem se importar com mais nada, o de cabelos negros entrou no quarto. Seu chefe estava na cama, deitado, encharcado de suor e gemendo. Um omega perfeito. </p><p>—Ei princesa. Quem diria que você era um omega.<br/> Shigaraki o olhou irritado. Oque o alfa  fazia ali? O de cabelos prateados  sempre o achou atraente, mesmo com as cicatrizes. Porém, agora o desejo se intensificou e seu omega queria aquele alfa o tomando.</p><p>—Oque faz aqui? Saia, Dabi. </p><p>—Pelo que vejo você precisa de ajuda, chefe. Mas, se quiser, posso chamar outro alfa. </p><p> Tomura gemeu. Ele não queria outro, queria Dabi. Com certeza, o de cabelos cinzas se arrependeria. Mas, sua vida já era totalmente fundida. Um pouco mais não seria pior. </p><p>—Venha logo então. - murmurou corado. </p><p> Dabi achou a expressão do seu chefe fofa. Ele era bonito, de um jeito especial.</p><p>—Você manda, princesa.</p><p> —Não me chame assim, idiota. </p><p> Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo. Droga, aquele era seu primeiro beijo. Seu primeiro calor com um alpha. Seu primeiro tudo. </p><p> O alfa pareceu perceber. </p><p>—Não se preocupe, princesa. Vou te tratar com carinho na sua primeira vez. - deu um sorriso debochado. </p><p> Tomura corou de vergonha. </p><p>—Seu, idiota. Zombie idiota. </p><p>  Dabi riu e começou a retirar as roupas. O outro observou o corpo musculoso e tonificado. </p><p>—Gosta do que vê? - o mais velho riu. </p><p> O menor virou o rosto, envergonhado. Para distraí-lo, o Alpha o beijou novamente. Dessa vez, Tomura aprendeu a retribuir o beijo. Ficando tão concentrado que quase não notou o mais alto retirando suas roupas.</p><p> Dabi passou os lábios para o corpo do ômega. O fazendo gemer. </p><p>—Droga, Dabi. </p><p> O maior colocou o membro já exposto do menor e chupou com avidez. </p><p>Shigaraki gemeu. Que merda era aquela? Não era o omega que deveria agradar o alfa?</p><p>—Dabi. Oque é isso? - gemeu. —Não era eu que deveria estar fazendo isso? Alfas não... - não conseguiu terminar e acabou Gozando na boca do outro.</p><p> Dabi lambeu tudo e o beijou logo depois. Ambos engolindo seu líquido. </p><p>—Isso é nojento. - exclamou o omega.</p><p>—Seu gosto é delicioso. - exclamou Dabi.</p><p>—Idiota. - disse Shigaraki envergonhado, virando o rosto. </p><p>—Agora você me deve. </p><p> Shigaraki pensou que ele faria o mesmo com o membro do outro. Porém, Dani enfiou seus dedos na boca do menor. </p><p>—Chupa direitinho, princesa. Porque não vejo a hora de te foder. </p><p> Shigaraki não entendia como o outro podia ser tão sexy falando aquelas besteiras. Fez como lhe foi pedido, mantendo os dedos do Alpha molhados. </p><p>—Perfeito, princesa. Você é muito obediente. </p><p> Tomura corou mais ainda. Não sabia o motivo daquilo lhe excitar. </p><p> Finalmente, Dani retirou os dedos da boca do menor e  sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar. </p><p>—Vira de costas. Vou segurar suas mãos perigosas, ok? </p><p> Com o rosto na cama e a bunda para cima, o omega sentiu os dedos do outro dentro de si. </p><p>—Droga, chefe. Tão apertado só com os meus dedos. Imagina quando meu pau estiver aí dentro. </p><p> Shigaraki gemeu alto. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa porém, seu omega queria mais. A vontade de procriar era maior. </p><p> –Isso, princesa. Grita alto para todos saberem que você é meu. - disse o alfa, beijando sua glândula. </p><p> O cheiro omega de Shigaraki era maravilhoso e Dabi se continha para não marcá-lo.</p><p>— Vou te foder, princesa. Vou tão forte que você não vai poder andar amanhã. </p><p> O casal gemia alto, sem se importar se alguém pudesse ouvir. <br/>—Dabi, mais rápido, por favor. </p><p> —Eu vou te engravidar, princesa. É oque você quer não é? Ficar cheio dos meus filhotes?</p><p> Dabi Disse, rosnando com o pensamento. </p><p> Tomura esteva lindo. Seus olhos vermelhos com lágrimas, os cabelos brancos grudados na testa, a boca meia aberta.</p><p> —Você é tão lindo, chefe. Tão perfeito pra mim. </p><p> Finalmente, o mais alto gozou. Seu nó aumentou e ambos caíram na cama, exaustos. </p><p>—Me marque. - pediu Shigaraki. </p><p>—Tem certeza? </p><p> —Sim. </p><p> Dabi então se deixou levar pelos seus instintos e o marcou. <br/> Assim, shigaraki se aconchegou em seu peito e dormiu. Talvez ele conseguisse construir algo com esse omega infantil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aizawa x Toshinori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toshinori pede para Aizawa ter um bebê com ele, para que sua linhagem não desapareça.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aizawa X Toshinori </p><p> </p><p>Shota retirou o cachecol ao chegar em casa. Mesmo o quarto sendo longe da sala, ele pôde sentir o cheiro adocicado de Toshinori. </p><p> Aquilo era algo que o professor nunca imaginou. All might Um omega. Um omega que pediu para passar um calor com ele e lhe dar filhotes. </p><p> Sem paciência alguma, Aizawa foi até o quarto e abriu a porta. Em sua cama, a visão mais linda que nunca seria esquecida. Toshinori estava deitado com as pernas abertas, pingando. O rosto corado e a boca meio aberta. E o melhor, em suas pernas magras, meias de rendas vermelhas e uma calcinha da mesma cor, cobrindo seu membro.</p><p>—Porra, baby. Você está tão perfeito assim. Tão lindo assim. - disse o Alpha se aproximando do outro.</p><p>  Aizawa subiu em cima do loiro e beijou seus lábios. O beijo foi retribuído com avidez e paixão. Nem parecia que era a primeira vez do ômega.<br/>—Eu não sou bonito. - respondeu Toshinori. —Você só diz isso porque está sendo afetado pelo cio. </p><p> Shota rosnou. Como o omega não podia ver oque ele via? Como ele era lindo e desejável.</p><p> —Acho que você deve ocupar sua boca, ao invés de ficar falando besteiras. </p><p>  O de cabelos negros aproximou seu membro da boca do outro e rapidamente, seu omega o colocou na boca, sugando com velocidade, fazendo o Alpha segurar seus cabelos e força-lo a ir mais fundo. Toshinori engasgou e a visão daquilo fez o parceiro gozar em sua boca. O omega tinha engolido seu penis até o fim, as bochechas cheias e coradas, tentando lidar com o volume que estava em sua boca. </p><p>—Porra. Você é tão perfeito. O omega mais perfeito que eu já tive.</p><p> Toshinori sentiu orgulho ao ouvir aquilo. Seu ego inflou enquanto engolia o sémen do parceiro. Porém, uma pontada de ciúmes apareceu ali. Ele queria ser o único omega do Alpha. Porém, ele sabia que eles tinham um acordo para ter uma criança, não para serem um casal. </p><p> —Pare de falar asneiras. - o morenos lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. —Você é lindo. - continuou enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ia até as cicatrizes em seus corpo. </p><p> Toshinori choramingou, seu omega amou ouvir aquilo. Mesmo ele sabendo que Aizawa poderia estar dizendo aquilo somente devido ao cio. Como alguém se sentiria atraído por aquele corpo cheio de cicatrizes e magro?</p><p> O loiro gemeu mais alto quando o Alpha mordiscou o local  das cicatrizes. Seu desejo aumentou, querendo ter o mais jovem dentro dele.</p><p>—Alpha, por favor. Eu...- gemeu. </p><p>—Oque, querido? Diga pra mim. </p><p>—Quero você dentro de mim. </p><p> Aizawa sorriu, o provocando. Colocou seus dedos dentro da boca do mais alto e disse em seu ouvido:</p><p>—Você tem que ser mais específico ,querido. </p><p>  Logo após dizê-lo. O Alpha retirou sua calcinha e colocou dois dedos no interior de Toshinori. </p><p>—Tão molhado, baby. Parece uma vagabunda. Como essa pode ser sua primeira vez?</p><p>—Alpha. Por favor. Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso do seu pau.</p><p> Aizawa tomou seus lábios novamente, logo após o passando para sua glândula. Sentindo como seu omega estava pegajoso e delicioso. Um cheiro maravilhoso. O melhor de todos.</p><p>—Quer que eu enfie meu pau em você, baby? Quer que eu te foda até não poder andar mais? Quer que eu te encha com minha semente para você ficar lindo carregando meus filhotes? </p><p> —Sim, Aizawa-san. Por favor, Alpha. Me encha com sua semente. Quero carregar seus filhotes. </p><p> Shota rosnou. Aquele omega era seu, porra. Ninguém mais o teria. Com tal senso de possessividade, ele não conseguiu mais se conter e encaixou seu membro no interior do mais magro. </p><p> Ambos gemeram pelo contato. </p><p>—Tão apertado,baby. Fico tão honrado em ser seu primeiro. </p><p> Shota começou a se mover, pegando o outro no colo e o arrumando. Seus corpos começaram a se mover em sincronia. Toshinori rebolando em seu pau enquanto o Alpha o fodia sem delicadeza. </p><p> Ambos gemiam incontrolavelmente, deixando-se levar por seus instintos. </p><p>—Alpha. Tão bom, eu me sinto tão bem. </p><p> Aizawa o beijou em meio a um rosnado. Ele estava feliz em agradar seu omega. Enquanto seus lábios se chocavam, o Alpha segurou o membro do ômega e começou a masturba-lo. </p><p>—Alpha. Shota, eu...</p><p>—Pode vir, querido. Vamos vir juntos. </p><p> —Me dê seu nó, Alpha. Por favor. Eu preciso dele.</p><p> Aizawa lambeu sua glândula e gemeu ao finalmente liberar sua semente dentro do outro. Sentiu seu nó inchar, enquanto lambia o esperma de Toshinori em seus dedos. </p><p> Em um gemido final, o omega exclamou.</p><p>—Shota, eu te amo. </p><p> Ao perceber oque havia dito, All might se desculpou rapidamente. </p><p>—Me perdoe, Aizawa-san. Eu...<br/>—Shii. Seu bobo. Eu te amo, também. Quero te marcar, Toshinori. Mostrar a todos a quem você pertence. Posso?</p><p> Toshinori acenou com a cabeça, ainda envergonhado. Não sabia como lidar com aquela informação. </p><p>  Desse modo, Shota o mordeu, fazendo Yagi se sentir completo. </p><p> Quando o casal caiu na cama. Toshinori se alinhou no peito do Alpha. Aizawa acariciou seus cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele nunca se arrependeria de ter dito sim àquele pedido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>